Are You Okay?
by DegrassiPosse
Summary: When Dallas stirs up trouble with Eli, Clare wants to thank him...and relieve him. One-Shot.


**Author's note: Probably lots of mistakes so please ignore them. **

Eli and Clare walked through the deserted Degrassi hallways, both smiling in content.

"Eli, sweetie, I know Becky isn't an ideal person you would want to work with but at least she is trying," Clare tried reasoning.

School had let out for the weekend and both Eli and Clare were free from annoying extracurriculars like Clare's internship and Eli's play.

"Clare, she is against homosexuality. How the hell am I supposed to compromise when she thinks Adam is some lesbian? Her logic contradicts everything I believe in!" Eli exclaimed a little too loud for Clare's liking.

"I'm not going to argue about this with you…How about you come over to my house. Mom and Glen work late tonight and Jake has a date with Katie, so we have whole house to ourselves…" Clare winked and squeezed Eli's had a bit tighter. Eli smirked and leaned down close to Clare's ear, "Well that's good because, I think your bed misses me," He whispered huskily.

Clare blushed and hid her face in her auburn curls, remembering what happened last time when Eli was in her bedroom…

_Eli had her pinned underneath him as he kissed and sucked her neck. She whimpered and brushed her knee against his arousal making his eyes loll and his mind cloud with lust. Things got hot and heavy pretty fast when Eli slipped his head under Clare's floral printed dress. Eli's finger pulled Clare's light pink panties aside so his tongue could stick out and slowly lick her-_

"Well if it isn't the gay-loving playwright and the nosy bitch," Dallas stopped Clare's sexy thoughts, getting close to her.

"Go away Mike," Clare rolled her eyes and crossed her arms. She was putting on a brave front but in the back of her mind she was nervous.

"You don't want to talk, bitch?"

"Hey!" Eli intervened and stepped in front of Clare, putting space between the two, "Back off."

Dallas snorted, "What? Your little girlfriend doesn't want to talk?" he looked from Eli to Clare, "because it seemed like she had a lot to say about me in the school newspaper."

"It wasn't about you! It was about how some people in this school are getting special treatment for pushing around a black rubber ball all day!" Clare hollered back at Dallas who was fuming.

Dallas tried to step closer to Clare but Eli pushed him back, protecting Clare, "Mike, why don't you grow some balls and not let one little newspaper article terrorize you for the rest of your life, okay?" Eli said firmly.

"Ha! Well Eli since your balls are so small I guess this won't hurt," Dallas swiftly shoved his knee into Eli's groin, laughing.

"Damn it!" Eli wheezed and dropped to the floor as Dallas chuckled and walked away.

"Not again…" Eli muttered, clutching his penis.

"Eli! Are you okay? Does it hurt? I'm so sorry; this is my entire fault!" Clare moaned frantically, dropping to her knees next to Eli who was curled up in a fetal position on the floor.

"It's not your fault Clare, it's that asshole, 'Texas' or whatever the hell his name is," Eli smiled weakly still holding his throbbing member while Clare rubbed his back soothingly. She leaned down kissing Eli's cheek softly.

Clare waited patiently until Eli was feeling ok enough to get up. Eli winced with every step he took.

As the two slowly made their way to CeCe's sedan, Eli was temporarily driving, Clare leaned up and pressed a kiss to Eli's neck before breathing, "Once we get to my house, maybe I can help you feel better by giving you a nice massage…" The way Clare said it made sexy thoughts bubble into his brain which resulted in slipping his calloused hand to Clare's taut butt, squeezing gently.

"Can't wait…"

They arrived at Clare's house about 5 minutes later and Clare was anxious to get Eli in her bed.

"Hey Eli, I'm going to get you some water, why don't you go get comfortable and wait in my room." Eli smiled and kissed Clare sweetly before getting a delicate slap on the butt from Clare shooing him to her room.

Eli trudged up the stairs, feeling a bit better, and into Clare's freshly cleaned room. Eli grinned as he saw her collection of not-so-well hidden Fortnight series. Eli smirked and went to grab one from her bookshelf when something fell from the wedges of the books.

Eli bent to pick it up his eyes widened seeing… Condoms! Different emotions ran through Eli's body. He quickly stuffed them back into the shelf and bounced on the bed but not before peeling off his tight skinny jeans.

Soon Clare came up to her room to find a blissful Eli napping on her sheets. Clare smiled hearing his light snores. Eli had a tough week. Between Becky nagging, the musical, his NYU application, and girlfriend, he could barely sleep at night.

Clare decided to join him, pulling her dress over her head and untangling her legs from the black nylons she wore.

Just as she was unhooking her bra to get on an over-sized tee she heard Eli muster out, "Mmm, that's hot."

"I thought you were asleep." Clare proceeded to change. "I was until I saw my beautiful girlfriend start to strip for me," Eli mumbled, stretching and putting his hands behind his head.

Once Clare changed into nothing but an old t-shirt and panties she curled up next him asking, "How is your…err…uh…doing?" Clare blushed, hiding in Eli's shoulder, too embarrassed to keep a straight face.

Eli chuckled, "Come on Clare, Say it. Say dick."

"Do I have to say _that_ word?"

"You can say penis, cock…money maker….women pleaser— "

"ELI!"

Eli smiled and pulled Clare closer to him, making her squeal, "Sorry sweetie, you don't have to. I didn't mean to pressure you."

Clare smiled down at him for a moment before whispering close to his lips, "Oh Elliiijaaahhh, I want. Your. Cock."

"Fuck, Clare!" Eli growled.

Clare smashed her lips to Eli's soft plump ones and straddled his boxer-clad lap gently, making sure to not put a lot of pressure on Eli's member.

Their wet lips moved expertly together, tongues fighting for dominance. They kissed for what seemed like hours until Clare broke off, "Eli," she panted, "I want to make you feel good…"

Eli gulped.

Clare tore his shirt off of his body before doing the same to her. She leaned down kissing his chest everywhere. Through all of the kissing Clare's tiny hand wandered down to Eli's hardened penis. She began to rub, trying not to hurt him.

Clare kissed down his body while her hands tugged off his boxers, flinging them across the room.

"Clare, please…"

Clare looked up at her boyfriend. His hair tousled, eyes clouded with lust, begging for her lips. She smirked leaned down to Eli's slightly swollen head. She experimentally stuck out her tongue and gave a light lick.

"I don't want to hurt you, Eli," Clare sighed.

"Sweetie, I'm fine…but if you really think you're going to hurt me by giving me head then at least let me get you off."

"No. I want to make you feel good."

Clare resumed and gave Eli more gentle licks, one hand around the base while the other stroked Eli's testicles.

Clare had given Eli a blowjob only twice before so she was still trying to apply the tips Alli and Eli gave her.

"Mmmm…yeah Clare, just like – oh fuck!"

"You like that?" Clare asked cockily, clearly pleased with all the little moans and pants her boyfriend rewarded her with. She suddenly engulfed Eli's thick length into her mouth and sucked. Hard.

In Clare's mind she thought back to what Alli told her about oral sex.

It was just a few weeks ago… Clare was sitting down at a lunch table with Alli outside of school, waiting for Eli…

"_Alli, I think I'm ready to give Eli a...uh, um—"_

"_Blowjob?" _

"_Shhh! Someone might hear us, Alli!" Clare whispered in a harsh tone. _

"_Clare, it's not that big of a deal, now what made you change your mind?"_

"_Well, I'm still not ready for sex but Eli has been pleasuring me orally for weeks now and I want to retaliate, you know make him feel good too," Clare explained._

"_And you need my help because you have no idea what to do or how to do it?" concluded Alli, taking a bite out of her peanut butter sandwich._

_Clare sighed, embarrassed and desperate, running a hand through her curls, nodding, "I'm just scared I'll do something wrong…" _

"_Clare you'll be touching Eli's dick with your mouth, I really don't think he'll be coherent enough to not like it," Alli laughed and Clare gave her a look._

"_Ok, ok," Alli unzipped her backpack and pulled out a red tootsie pop, "This is the key to good blowjobs," She smirked, unwrapping the lollipop and handing it over to a confused Clare. _

"_I don't follow…?" _

"_Put this in your mouth and suck." _

_After minutes of fighting whether or not to comply, Clare finally stuck the tootsie in her mouth._

Clare giggled in her throat remembering when Eli found her ferociously sucking and licking the lollipop which resulted in a very pleasurable evening in Eli's room.

The vibrations bounced off her mouth to Eli's penis, sending jolts throughout his body. Clare sucked harder and tried to fit more of him into her mouth.

Eli's eyes opened to see Clare going up and down on his dick, her breasts brushing his thighs sexily.

Within minutes Eli pulled Clare's hair, letting her know he was about to ejaculate.

"Clare!" Eli yelled and relaxed into the pillow before reaching over to hand Clare a Kleenex.

"H-how was that?" Clare asked with a red blush on her cheeks and an uncomfortable pool of heat throbbing in her core.

Eli grinned and tackled her down to the bed. He hovered over her, "That was amazing, Clare – you were amazing."

Clare smiled as Eli leaned down giving the seal of confirmation: a mind-blowing kiss.

Eli slipped his tongue into Clare warm cavern as her hands moved all over his chest, raking her fingers over his erect nipples and toned abdomen.

"Eli, please d-do something before I burst!" Clare whined and tugged on Eli's black locks.

"Baby, I'm taking my time with you. You deserve to be treated like a queen…"

Eli moved to Clare's neck, sucking the middle of her throat. His forefinger dragged over her nipple making Clare squeak.

After Eli worshipped Clare's soft pale stomach and plump breasts he moved lower. Eli pried Clare's thighs apart and moved his head face to face with Clare's steaming heat. Eli stared at her dripping core for a bit before moving his mouth over her.

"Ahh!" Clare screamed, feeling Eli's lips caress her clit. He moved 2 of his fingers below his chin and into her hole. Thrusting his fingers in and out of her, Clare screamed, clutching Eli's silky hair in her hands.

Eli wound his arms around Clare's thighs, bringing his face closer and latched his mouth on her drenched hole, slurping up Clare's sweet juices.

"Eli, I think I'm going to – ahh – come…" Clare whined and whimpered feeling her orgasm coming on.

"You taste so good." Eli licked faster trying to make Clare feel absolute pleasure.

"Eli, Eli, ELI!" Clare burst out, her fluids spilling out of her and into Eli's mouth.

"I'm sensitive," Clare mumbled, but Eli didn't stop until he licked her dry.

Clare's eyes closed as Eli came up, wiping his mouth off with the back of his hand, smirking. Eli pulled on his boxers and curled up next Clare, kissing her shoulder.

"Hey, Clare?"

"Mmm, yeah?"

"Why are there condoms in your Fortnight books?"

"SHIT!"


End file.
